Such a Poisonous Love
by Sastiel
Summary: After working so hard on their next album the boys go to a party, things go seriously wrong for one of our young stars.
1. Poisonous?

**Title: Such a Poisonous Love**

**Summary: After working so hard on their next album the boys go to a party, things go seriously wrong for one of our young stars. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if you think I own this show and these boys, message me. Cause I wanna be friends with you. **

**Authors Notes: First of all, why do I keep doing this to myself? I'm currently working on fours fics now. Uggh! Anyway I hope you like this one!**

* * *

><p>"Dogs! Get in here!" Gustavo yelled across the room from his desk. The four boys all came running in one by one. The boys had been working all day on harmonies and songs for their new album. They've been working so hard for the past few weeks that they only had one song left to record; the whole group was pretty tired and definitely could use a break.<p>

Carlos was about to say something when Gustavo gave him a look that immediately changed his mind. "I just got off the phone with Griffin. He says you all need a break, I don't see why but—that's not the point. He wants you to go to a party tonight, so you are." The man didn't wait for a reply. "Good. Now get out of my office." The boys walked to the door without a word, waited until the door was shut then finally rejoiced.

"Uggh! Finally! I though we'd never get a break!" Carlos yelled in excitement before doing an explosive fist bump with Logan.

"It'd better be a good party. Cause I swear if we have to go to some country club menagerie that someone called a 'party' I'm quitting the band." Kendall pessimistically stated.

James gave his friend a look then stepped in. "Wow. How great of you that would be? Then we'd finally be a band of talented people!" He said in mock happiness.

Kendall stared at James for a moment trying to find truth in the words, there was none. "Ha. _Ha."_ He turned to his two other friends. "Let's go. We want you two to look nice tonight for the ladies." Confused the two started walking out with their blonde friend.

James, feeling like the words he said came out a little wrong, ran after the guys. "Come on! Kendall I was kidding!" His friend's all turn around, Kendall looks seriously mad but then his act fails.

Kendall smiles at James and pulls him along by one of his arms.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the party in their own car, it took them all of three seconds to decide they didn't want a driver to take them to the party and Logan just recently got his license along with an awesome car so really it was no contest.<p>

"Wow." They all whistle in unison. "This place is— well it's amazing!"

Each of the friends nod as Logan hands the keys to the man waiting for them.

He runs over to Carlos. "Dude! They have a valet. For a party!" Logan looks back in disbelief, then shakes his head.

The boys eventually make it to the door, along with eighty or so other guests and enter the house or rather, mansion.

They gasp as they take in their surroundings. The area they enter is huge. It has bright green, red and blue lights swirling around the room, matching the techno beat of the song that's playing.

"So uhh Kendall?" James yells at his friend, hoping his voice with make it to him over the music. "Not a country club!"

Kendall laughs at that. "Guess that means you guys are stuck with me!" He pokes at his friends. Kendall wouldn't actually leave the band, he would never leave his friends behind, for_ anything._

James stops them where they stand with two hands on Carlos' and Kendall's chests. "We will not, I repeat _not_ be hanging out with each other tonight. Is that understood? I need a girlfriend. So leave me alone." He lets his hands fall and walks away towards the center of the room.

Kendall leans into Logan and yells into his ear. "What are the chances there's a girl here tonight his age?"

Logan turns to look at his friend for a moment. Then yells right back, "Well…Not high." They both laugh and turn to Carlos, who has disappeared.

"Huh. Maybe we should do the same?" Logan asks Kendall. "Yeah, see ya later. And don't get into too much trouble!" Kendall laughs awkwardly as he walks away from his friend. No way would Logan Mitchell be getting into any trouble tonight.

* * *

><p>They've been at the party for about an hour when Logan approaches Kendall. Kendall's sitting alone, drinking a Pepsi, there's no way he's drinking any of the punch they have by the food, and watching the couple across from him make out. He rolls his eyes. The blonde thought this party would be a lot more fun. But, since he's got a girlfriend, he can't hit on women, and since his friends don't have girlfriends they can so they've efficiently ditched him.<p>

He kind of wishes he could just go home and sleep. He's bored and the music is way too loud. That's when someone taps on his shoulder, more, bangs, than taps. He turns around to see Logan looked seriously ill.

"K-kendall? Can we…" Logan takes a breath. "Can we go home now?" Logan's eyes are pleading and there's no way in hell Kendall's staying at this party a second longer.

Kendall assesses his friend for a moment. "Logan? What's wrong?" Logan stares at his friend before blinking away the cobwebs that settled in his eyes. Kendall makes a face.

"I don't…Kendall, I don't feel so good." Kendall get's up off the couch, and rounds his friend. "Logan? I can't drive. You're the only one here who can." But that response nearly puts Logan to tears, he makes a noise in his throat.

"Please. I can't…I need to go home." He's pleading with Kendall now, his eyes now wet and frustrated. Kendall grabs Logan's chin and turns his friend's sad face towards himself. Logan's eyes keep blinking, like he can barely keep them open and his face is radiating a scary amount of warmth.

Kendall finally agrees. "...Okay. Let's go." He wraps an arm around Logan's shoulders and guides him to the door. When they pass through the door way Kendall signals the valet to get their car.

His arm still around Logan's, he can feel his friends body shaking and hears the short pants leaving his mouth.

Pulling Logan closer he tries to reassure him. "You're gonna be okay Logie." Logan let's out a whimper and grinds his teeth, his eyes closing momentarily. His stomach is on fire, and he just wants to get home as soon as possible.

At the sounds his friend is making Kendall develops a knot in his stomach. He's all of a sudden scared, and really wishes he weren't.

When the person at the valet finally rolls Logan's car up he rushes Logan towards it. Without even thinking he pushes Logan into the back, Logan immediately rolls up against the door and lays his head down.

Kendall pulls out his cell and texts his two other friends. _'Logie sick. Meet out front.' _

Carlos is the first of the two left inside to emerge, he looks at Kendall in the front seat of the car and then back to Logan, in the back behind Kendall's seat. He hops in back with Logan and gives him a worried look.

"Are you okay Logan?" He reaches out to touch his friend but Logan flinches away, so Carlos pulls his comforting hand back.

"He's just sick Carlos. When we get home he'll be fine." He tries to reassure his worrying friend. "Did you see James in there?"

As soon as the words were said James appeared outside the mansion, looking extremely upset. He sets his sights on Kendall and glares.

"Seriously! There'd better be a good reason for this Knight!" He yells at his friend in the front seat. Kendall would have screamed at James had it been a different circumstance, instead he just orders James to get in the car and shut up.

* * *

><p>Kendall's driven before but not in dire circumstances like this one. Plus he didn't even have his license yet. To say Kendall Knight was nervous was an understatement, he was terrified.<p>

They were driving for about fifteen minutes when Logan started to cry. It scared all of them to no end. Logan was laying down now and was curled in on himself, clutching at his stomach.

He couldn't seem to keep still, he would moan in pain and tighten a random part of his body, straightening it out to distract from the pain.

Carlos leaned forward and whispered into James' ear, James seemed to think about whatever Carlos whispered and then turned to Kendall.

"Maybe…Maybe we should go the hospital, Kendall." James looked at Logan. Tears were making their way down his face like a faucet. His eyes were puffy and face flushed, but James didn't think that was because of Logan's crying. He was sick, extremely sick and James was scared for his friend.

Kendall just nodded. He wholeheartedly agreed with James. Hospital sounded like a great idea, especially looking into his rear view mirror he saw a shaking, feverish, breathless, in pain; Logan and couldn't help but agree. But Kendall has no idea where they are, Logan drove and he wasn't paying attention.

Soon though that wasn't even a problem, they'd been driving for way longer than he knows they're supposed to be. He looks around and sees no end to the darkness of the road and sighs, looking again, back to his friend in the rear view mirror. Logan looked terrible; he really does need a hospital.

All of a sudden he heard James scream. "Kendall look out!" before he could think they were swerving off of the road into the darkness of a forest.

* * *

><p>Kendall was shaking, the animal came out of nowhere and Kendall, on instinct, just swerved off of the road. He looked around at his friends. "A-are you guys okay?"<p>

James had his hands on the dash and was breathing hard but seemed alright. "Yeah…I-I'm okay." They both looked back to where Logan and Carlos were sitting.

Carlos was holding a shaking Logan and his breaths were also coming pretty quickly, they both seemed relatively okay, aside from Logan's initial problem. Carlos looks from Logan to the two in the front seat. "W-what happened?"

"I-I…I don't know…There was an animal, and I swerved." Kendall looked at Logan. "Logan? A-are you okay?'

Logan gasped and clutched tighter to his stomach. He looked up to Kendall with tears in his eyes and quickly nodded.

Kendall looked at James, they both had the same look in their eyes; fear. They don't know what's wrong with Logan but, they know he needs a doctor, and fast.

The blonde turned around in his seat, he tried to get the car to move. It didn't.

Kendall looked around. "What the-? James, get out and see why we aren't moving." James did as he was told, he threw open the door and ran around to the back of the car.

"Uhm…I think we're stuck in mud!" He yelled from the behind the trunk. He pulled out his phone and punched in the numbers 9-1-1, then the 'service unavailable' message flashed across the screen. Kendall looked at Carlo and Logan again and slammed his hand down on the dash. _"Shit."_ He whispered to himself.

Kendall opened his door and walked to the back where Logan was and opened the door. "Come on…" He reached for Logan's hand. Logan looked at his friends hand, he shook his head.

"Ken—I-I, can't….please…" He drew in a quick breath. "It-it hurts." Kendall looked at his sick friend, than turned to James. "James!" He called. "Get him out of here." James gave Kendall an odd look. "Kendall? He's in pain. We can't—"

"Yes! We can." The blonde interrupted. "We _have _too. He needs a doctor, James. Now please…" There was desperation in his voice. He didn't want Logan to be in pain, not even a little. He just wanted him to be okay, and to forget this night ever happened.

James slowly, walked back around the car to where Kendall was standing. He gave a quick glance in the blonde's direction before ducking into the car and reaching for his smaller friend. Logan backed away, pressing further into Carlos.

"Please…C-can't you just—leave without me?" He whispered, he couldn't speak much higher than that.

"We're not leaving you Logan." And with that he pulled the boy out of the car but not without consequence. Logan gasped before a loud wail followed.

"_Ahhhh!"_

It scared James and the others but he held tight to his sick friend, and once Logan's pain subsided Logan wrapped his arms around James' neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "You're gonna be okay Logan. I promise." James whispered to the boy crying in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Carlos suddenly asked. "W-why can't we just all for an ambulance? Please!" Kendall threw his hands into the air. "Because! We have no service Carlos! Now shut up and let's go!"

James looked at Kendall and bit his lip. There was no reason to start a fight; they were all just worried about Logan.

Carlos was taken aback when his friend yelled like that, he was scared enough, and he didn't need Kendall to be yelling at him.

Thankfully James was there too, James turned to Kendall. "Leave him alone, man. He's just as worried about Logan as you, so layoff." With that the tall teenager started walking away from his two friends.

The two boys watched as their friend left then looked at each other.

"I'm sorry-" Kendall started to apologize, but Carlos put up a hand and halted him.

"It's okay…We're both just worried. Let's go."

* * *

><p>To say Logan was in pain would be an understatement. Logan felt like he was boiling, like every liquid in his body was rapidly heating up, cooling down and then heating up again. Moving hurt, thinking hurt. Everything just,<em> hurt<em>.

Logan knew he was crying, and he didn't want to seem like a baby but, this was a pain like he's never experienced before. So he clutched onto James for dear life, praying that they get out of that God forsaken forest and find a place with painkillers, hopefully a hospital but anything would suffice for Logan right now.

He could hear the others talking, and then yell at each other, as much as he wished they wouldn't he couldn't do anything about it anyway. He didn't want to do anything, let alone talk.

After a ways Logan started to feel sick. Worse than he did now, he felt his stomach start to cramp and he whimpered. "J-James…" was all he got out before he felt himself emptying his stomach contents all over his friend. Puking jarred his body and he started to scream, the boiling was back but this time; in full force.

He felt himself being laid onto the ground beneath him and then some panicked calls, Logan was sorry he puked on James but, he couldn't help it and in his defense he did warn him. Right now he didn't want to think about what James was going to do to him when he could talk again. He just wanted to sleep, so Logan pulled his eyelids closed and rested.

* * *

><p>"J-James…" He heard his name and looked down, he was about to ask what was wrong when Logan puked all over him. At first he was a little upset but then he saw the color or what was splattered all across his shirt. It was red, red being bad because it only meant one thing when coming from the body. <em>Blood. <em>

Then he heard Logan scream a low guttural scream. Piercing through James heart like a knife. _'Why the hell did we go to this party?'_

His other two friends were behind him waking side by side each other, until they heard Logan scream and James call for them. "Oh my god! Guys! Get over here!" He gently laid Logan down on the ground of the forest. Kendall and Carlos sprinted to where Logan now lay, both immediately at his side.

"Oh my God…" Was Kendall's first reaction. "Is that…B-blood?"

Carlos didn't even have words, he took one look at Logan and tears were blurring his eyes. Kendall pulled out his phone again, he dialed the familiar numbers and the same message flashed across his screen. '_Service unavailable'_

"Wait here…" Kendall said his tone soft and definitely scared. Carlos and James turned to him.

Carlos was he first to respond. "What? Why?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" James asked, clearly confused. Kendall looked down at Logan, whose eyes were closed; he had blood streaming down his chin and side of his face past his ears into his hair. Just looking at Logan was a reflection of how bad the situation was.

"I'm gonna go try and find service. We're not going to make it into town fast enough." He explained hopelessly. He was scared to say it but, he was afraid that Logan wasn't going to make it back to town in time, his friend was getting worse and worse each passing second.

James seemed to agree, he looked Kendall in the eyes. "Hurry." Was all James said before Kendall was running in the direction of the house they'd previously left behind.

James and Carlos waited.

* * *

><p>Kendall made it to the house in ten minutes tops. He ran so hard that his lungs burned and his legs were tired but he made it. He made his way up the steps of the house before he turned to the valet he'd seen that night and yelled at him to call 9-1-1. The valet had a silver name tag on that read, 'Gene'. Gene looked to be about twenty, probably only taking this job to pay for school or something. He looked like a nice enough person, his eyes were soft and held compassion in them even through the very confusing situation.<p>

"P-please! My friend! He's sick!" Kendall pleaded.

The valet, Gene, seemed confused but did as he was told. He dialed the number and handed his phone to the boy in front of him.

Kendall snatched the phone from the mans hand and yelled into the phone.

"Please we need an ambulance! My friend he's—" He was cut off by a calming female voice.

"Okay we're sending one, what's your location sweetie?"

Kendall thought about that for a moment, he realized he didn't know.

"I-I don't know… W-we we're driving home…and…I took the wrong turn." The valet, upon hearing that, jumped into the conversation.

"You took Kaper road!" he then took the phone from Kendall and relayed some information to the woman over the phone, he asked Kendall how far down the road they were, suddenly the phone was being hung up and Kendall was on his way back to his friends.

Gene explained to Kendall that a lot of people got confused by that road, the one they took, as it was the only one before the one they are actually supposed to turn onto. It was quite confusing when he explained it. Besides Kendall couldn't find it in him to care less, Logan was sick and needed help. Like the reason they took the road, would be on his mind.

When the headlights lit up the area his friends were at he was met with a sight he never wanted to ever see again.

James and Carlos were crying, sobbing actually over Logan. Kendall opened the car door and ran to them.

"W-what's…What's wrong?" He asked, already knowing.

Carlos didn't even turn away from Logan when he yelled at Kendall.

"Ken-He…Logan's not breathing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah whatever this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but...Well that isn't really a word I use in my vocabulary. Review please! XD<strong>


	2. Drugs?

**Authors Notes: So first lemme set something straight, I know James never had mono I mean come on. I also know that they really never talk about the show pre-series so…Go ahead and blame me for adding that little number to the story. You didn't think this whole thing would be about Logan did you? How selfish would that be! I kid I kid. Of course this is ALL about Logan. Who do you think I am?**

Everything was happening so fast. Kendall didn't know what to do; there was a real possibility that his friend wasn't going to make it through the night. That scared him to no end. He looked around the space of the ER and then at his friends, James and Carlos, who were sitting to his left. Carlos was leaning on James' shoulder with his eyes closed. James was somewhere else, Kendall could tell. If he wasn't he'd be talking, asking questions, anything, but now, he was just sitting there staring at the plain white tiles on the floor.

Kendall called his mom from the ambulance; she sounded frantic and worried as she explained she'd be there soon. He made his mother promise not to bring Katie because Kendall was sure that when they all finally had the chance to see Logan he wouldn't want her, or even them, to see in him in such a condition.

The blonde was already mentally preparing himself for the worst, the worst being Logan in a coma or something, not the D word_. That_ wasn't even a possibility. And definitely not something he was going to prepare himself for, _ever._

The last couple hours kept spinning through the teens head.

The blood coming up from his friend's esophagus and making itself known on James' shirt was something he wished could be erased, he honestly wished he would have been turned the other way or something. But no; he was only feet away, facing the same direction and watching as Logan spilled blood from his _mouth _onto his other friend. It was certainly a frightening sight.

Not any more frightening though then fact that their friend, Logan the; younger, smaller, brilliant, baby, stopped breathing. It scared them all. They'd thought that this was it, the moment each of them had secretly been dreading since the incident with James and mono in the sixth grade. Kendall shuddered. Bad memories are bad.

"Ken-He…Logan's not breathing!" Carlos was shaking; the expression on his face didn't hide any emotion. He didn't have time for hiding silly things like emotions right now. His friend was dying, and he had no idea what to do.

Kendall landed on his knees next to Carlos, quickly glanced at him then to Logan. "What?" He asked in a shaky voice. "W-what do you…" Kendall didn't even know what he was saying anymore he turned to the valet who drove him back to his friends. "Where's the hospital?" Seeing the confusion on Gene's face, he clarified. "H-how far is it from us?"

"It's like…five miles from here. The ambulance should be here any minute." He replied not wanting the kid to do anything rash.

"Move, guys!" Kendall yelled at his friends, he didn't need to look up to know that the command had hurt them, just a bit, but he didn't have time to explain. Kendall knew CPR, and Logan wasn't about to die, not if he had anything to say about it. He bent over and started compressions, he pressed on Logan's chest with just enough strength, being careful not to break any ribs, Kendall pushed down counting to five before stopping. He then leaned over and positioned Logan's head just right, before covering his friends mouth with his, breathing for him.

James and Carlos watched as Kendall tried to keep their friend alive. James remembered one time Logan told him a story about how some kid saved his little brother when he'd fallen and broken his neck by doing CPR, it took the paramedics nearly a half hour to get to them, James couldn't remember if Logan said the brother survived or not.

James' stomach did a turn as he bared witness to the events happening in front of him. This kid, he'd known for nearly all of his life, was dying, right in front of him and he could do nothing but watch. Without warning he felt his stomach lurch and suddenly the contents of his stomach were sliding up his esophagus and out his mouth. He coughed; he could slightly hear his friend to the left of him calling his name. James brushed Carlos off.

"I'm okay…" And suddenly, he heard something he'd never in his lifetime, thought he'd be thankful to hear; sirens. James reached for Logan's hand and clutched it. "You're gonna be fine Logie." He whispered to his unconscious friend.

The valet ran towards the main road, where the ambulance was speeding, and waved his arms, signaling to the medics their location.

When the ambulance finally came to a full stop, a couple of yards from where the boys were, the paramedics came rushing towards them.

Kendall's, who was still doing compressions, eyes were watering, and each breath he let out more painful than the next. He'd been doing compressions on his friend for more than five minutes and the activity made his muscles ache and burn, but he didn't stop until a man touched his shoulder.

"Son," the man whispered. "It's okay, you can stop now." Kendall didn't seem to understand who the man was. "N-no…He—We need to wait for the ambulance." He replied softly.

"It's okay; we're here to help him." The man reassured. The blonde finally took in the medic appearance and reluctantly moved from his friend's side.

After that everything was a blur to Kendall he didn't like hearing Logan's screaming when he'd woken up just before getting in the ambulance. Logan had been in so much pain, it really hurt him to see him like that.

A doctor finally emerged from behind two wooden doors with silver paneling. He looked seriously concerned as he called for the family of Logan Mitchell. The group of three instantly stood up. The doctor looked at them with confusion, seeing as there was no parent yet.

"Where's his mother?" He asked very sternly.

"She'll be here soon, just—please tell us how he is." Kendall was desperate for some answers; he needed to know that Logan, their Logan, was going to be alright. The doctor though, whose names read 'Peter Cleziac' didn't seem to care about what Kendall needed at the moment.

"What did he take?" Well that surprised them; they looked at each other in surprise.

"W-what did he-Huh?" James asked, very -_very-_ confused.

Carlos gave James and Kendall a look then looked at the frustrated Doctor Cleziac in front of him. "As in…D-drugs?"

Kendall shook his head furiously. "What? No. No. Never. Logan would never and a mean, _never,_ take drugs." The doctor didn't look convinced but tried to compromise.

"Maybe he didn't know what he was taking. It happens all the time; kids go to parties and just get caught up in the moment." The boys' faces scrunched up in anger; they looked at him with a look that said maybe he shouldn't try to press this any further.

"Logan is way too smart for that. He hates parties and besides he had no clue what the hell was going on." James insisted.

"Boys, I need to know what he took. So please, did you see him interacting with anyone strange or…anything?" The doctor asked hopefully. The teens immediately felt guilty; they'd left Logan on his own at the party, he hated parties. Each boy shook their head.

"Why-Why can't you just take a blood test?" Kendall was seriously confused. It shouldn't be that hard to find out what was affecting Logan.

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "We already sent his blood out to the state lab…I'm sorry. I really can't tell you much about what's happening right now." He said as he turned around, walking away from them.

**Yeah. I suck. I know. Review! XD**


	3. Logan

**Authors Notes: Short chapters are short. Sorry… You all know I have other stuff to update! I hope you like, and PLEASE take the time to review. It's a nice thing to wake up too. **

* * *

><p>Kendall and his friend's eyes followed the doctor as he shuffled off past the two doors of the ER; what he told them fresh on their minds. They knew for a fact that Logan would not willingly take drugs, or they at least hoped that they knew that. They are his best friends after all, and out of each of them Logan would be the least likely to take drugs, and either way he's smarter than all three of them combined no way would he overdose.<p>

The emergency room of LA's finest hospital was proving to be a difficult place to concentrate; neither of them could figure out where Logan could have gotten drugged. That wasn't the only thing coming up blank; there was also the reason as to why Logan was drugged. Out of all three of them he was by far the most genuine, kindest and loyal. Yeah he worried and sometimes got angry with them, but if you had Kendall, James and Carlos as best friends you would too. It really just, didn't make sense.

Suddenly Carlos, who was staring straight at the floor, piped up, nearly scaring everyone in the ER out of their seats.

Carlos, wide eyed and loud shouted, "Guys! Oh—Oh my gosh!" He turned to look at his very, very, concerned friends. "Don't look at me like that." He said at their worried expressions, with their facial appearance deemed normal enough, he continued.

"You know that guy we passed on the way into the party?" Carlos was still shouting and his friends looked seriously embarrassed.

James glared at his small friend. "Carlos—Keep your freakin' voice down." The small boy looked around sheepishly before whispering an apology.

Kendall nodded, accepting Carlos' apology before speaking. "Carlos, that guy-He doesn't even know Logan. And besides, he helped us remember? He practically saved Logan's life." When Kendall was finished he settled into his seat again; clearly not impressed with Carlos' accusations.

But Carlos wasn't finished, seeing Kendall was no longer interested in his theory he turned to James. "But…James, I could have sworn I saw him taking to Logan at the party." James' eyes widened slightly at the new information but Kendall had a point, no way was this guy involved; he helped save him.

"Yeah but, that doesn't mean he did it Carlos. Like Kendall said, the guy…He doesn't even know Logan."

That little bit of information didn't seem to sway Carlos on his theory. Even though the guy was probably about his age and seemed normal enough he kind of freaked the Latino out.

Seventeen and a half hours, six cups of coffee, tea with sugar for Carlos, and nearly twenty worried phone calls from a very concerned parent later, the group of friends were on their way back to see Logan.

The doctor came out and said he was stable, they'd pumped his stomach, filled it full of charcoal -for good measure- and replenished his fluids. He said Logan was very lucky that he'd gotten help so soon; he told them all about how if they'd waited even a little longer their friend would no longer be living.

Kendall rolled his eyes at that, the doctor in front of him couldn't stop taking about it. As much as he would love to hear about his deathly ill friend, nearly meeting his doom, he'd rather not. Kendall looked at James; he looked nervous, he kept biting down on his lip. His arms were crossed on his chest and he couldn't stop rolling on his heals. He guesses now that James really got the blunt of Logan's overdose experience.

No, he wasn't the one who Logan came to for help when he realized he was sick, but he was the one Kendall did. All of a sudden Kendall felt guilty; he dumped a very sick Logan on James, and it was clearly affecting him.

"Hey," he reached out and grabbed James' shoulder. "you okay?"

James looked at Kendall, he was going to lie and tell him he was just dandy, everything is beautiful, but knew this was not the time or place for that; he took in a shaky breath before answering.

"Y-yeah…Or…At least I will be. Once we see Logie." He smiled at his friend.

Finally the elevator doors they'd been guided too by the doctor, opened, revealing a small space, they each entered willingly.

"I will warn you, there are quite a few machines that are helping to get Logan better, okay? You need to prepare yourselves for what you'll see." The three teens turned their heads towards the doctor.

"W-what will we see, exactly?" Kendall couldn't help but feel a bit anxious at the mans words.

"Well, they had to insert a breathing tube in the ER, it should be taken out in a few days, providing Logan get's better. Uhm… There's a tube in his nose for the activated charcoal-"

James, suddenly very curious, asked. "What's that? Charcoal?" The elevator dinged and before they knew it they were shuffling out onto the sixth floor. Doctor Cleziac stopped them from continuing so he could answer properly; he turned around to face them.

"It's a black substance; it stops absorption of the drug. Although Logan absorbed a good amount of whatever was taken-"

It was Kendall's turn to ask the question. "You still don't know what he took?" Doctor Cleziac shook his head.

"No not yet, we should know in a few hours though. Anyway, we're planning on doing another round of charcoal, which is why the tube will still be there. Other than that, he's got heart monitors on, a pulse-ox, and his IV, which like I said is replenishing his fuids. It's not the worst overdose I've seen but, if you're not used to it, it can be quite alarming."

Suddenly Doctor Cleziac stopped. All the apprehension they were feeling moments earlier, that virtually disappeared, back. The doctor had somehow distracted them from what they knew was coming, their nerves grating as they stood outside of his door; waiting for someone to make a move into his room.

"Uhh…Kendall? D-did you're mom say when she was gonna be here?"

It took all Kendall had before he could get his eyes off of the paper name plate taped beside the door; Logan Mitchell RM 6109.

"Yeah…She said like, twenty minutes." James put an arm around Kendall and leaned into him; whispering into his ear.

"Maybe—Maybe we should wait for her to get here. I mean—"

"No. It's been nearly twenty hours since we got here…We need to see him."

James took his arm from around Kendall shoulder, a sign of disagreement but he nodded; he really wanted to see Logan, just—not like this.

Upon seeing James' nod the tall blonde looked to his other friend. "Carlos?" The small teen looked away for a moment; not wanting his friends to witness his weakness, before nodding aswell.

"Okay then, let's go see Logie."

* * *

><p><strong>Was this chapter way boring? I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. I just wanted ya'll to know the seriousness of drug abuse and-Aww who am I kidding? I just like being mean. JK! Seriously though, this was just for information the angst and crap comes next. It'll be grand! Review, review, review!<strong>


	4. The room

**Authors Notes: Okay we're nearing the end of this sucker! Thank God! See, this was meant to be a one-shot, clearly it wasn't. But now…As we face the end. I feel…Sad. But it's okay! Cause I have like 45874857 other stories to update! Woo! Read on my loves! **

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't awake when they entered, they wished he was, they wanted to talk to him, make sure he, despite the doctor telling them, was alright. As each boy entered the room they noticed the tubes doctor Cleziac spoke of, the one in his nose; they'd left in for more charcoal. The one in his mouth going down his throat; keeping his breathing stabilized. Wordlessly they each found a place next to their friend; Kendall grabbed one of Logan's hand; the one free of the IV. James sat at the shorter boy's feet placing a comforting hand on his shin; Carlos sitting opposite Kendall found his hand situating its self on Logan's upper-arm.<p>

Each of the three friends desperately wanted to speak, lighten the mood a bit, but found they couldn't. With fame, they realize, came great responsibility. Their thing on drugs was kind of an unspoken rule; don't do them, they can screw you the hell up. They had things to keep the grounded; most importantly each other. They each shared so much love for one another; it's a love that comes when you've known someone for such an insurmountable amount of time; a love that really can't be replaced or shattered within one person's mistake. So they figured, if Logan did, which he didn't, made a mistake they'd forgive him; help him even.

After a good amount of time Carlos was the one to break the silence. "I'm hungry." He frowned when he saw the looks his two friends' were giving him.

"What? I expected to eat at the party; we were only there for like, a minute." Carlos pouted.

James glared at his small friend for a moment before standing up; frightening Carlos a bit, James laughed. "Come on."

The short Latino looked up at his friend from where he was standing; hopeful. "Really?"

James glanced at Kendall, as if asking for permission to leave; Kendall gave a small smile. "I'll be fine. I got Logie here to keep me company."

The tall brunette didn't seem quite convinced but seemed to be okay with that response. "Okay. Uhm, want us to bring you anything? I'm thinking we're gonna go to the cafeteria. They said its open twenty four hours." James wiggled his eyes brows which in turn made Kendall's smile go wider; success on James' part.

"No. Thanks guys."

"Anytime!" Carlos replied; reaching for James's hand and guiding him out the door. Kendall watched them leave; grinning. He watched until the door closed softly behind them, then turned his head back towards Logan.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh?" The blonde really took in the sight of his friend; he looked small; smaller than usual. Kendall noticed the thin sheet of sweat covering Logan's forehead; he looked around for a towel or something to wipe it off but settled for his sleeve.

"It'd be nice if you woke up now. I'm feelin' kinda lonely with all this silence." Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder; careful not to touch any of the tubes running in and out of Logan's body.

"Uggh! I honestly can't believe this happened. You're you; I mean…I'd even expect this to happen to Carlos before you." The blonde felt a stray tear run past his watch; he quickly swiped at it. "You look what you made me do. Kendall Knight doesn't cry, ever. Cept for that one time-But we never speak of that. You hear Logan Mitchell? That one goes to the grave." Kendall winced at his word usage.

"You'd better be okay man. If you're not-I don't…I don't know what I'll do. What we'll do. I wish you were here to tell me some random stat about—well anything right now."

Suddenly Kendall felt the shoulder beneath him move; then heard a soft moan. His head shot up just in time to witness Logan's eyes fluttering open; he took that moment to thank God for waking his friend up. Logan looked around for a moment before eyes landing on Kendall.

"Logie? Hey! You okay?" Kendall, forgetting all about the damn tube stuffed down Logan's neck, even though it was clear as day sticking out of his mouth, urged Logan to speak; when Logan tried, that's when shit hit the fan.

The tall blonde heard a sort of choking-gargling-thing noise coming from his friend's mouth and suddenly Logan's eyes grew wide. Logan's hands reached for the tube and started to forcibly pull on it, literally almost yanking the whole thing out, before Kendall could stop him.

"Oh shit! Logan stop! Stop! You're gonna hurt yourself! Nurse! Doctor! Someone!" Kendall was freakin' out. The moment he saw blood coating the tube he realized maybe he should have opened his mouth, just a bit sooner, and told his friend it was okay; the tube was helping him.

Kendall felt a shove and moved out of the way; knowing it was someone there to help him. It was a male nurse; he grabbed Logan's hands and held them down at Logan's sides. "Son, son! Calm down. It's there to help you." But now Logan was having a pure panic attack because hello, there's still a damn tube down his throat although now, it's coated in blood and sitting there right in the middle. "We're going to take it out okay? But I need you to promise me you'll keep your hands down until it's out."

Logan's eyes were filling with tears now; he really wanted that thing out of his mouth. Kendall watched as Logan nodded; the man let go of his hands and waited for Logan's hands to come up again; they didn't, he proceeded.

"Okay, I need you to cough when I start pulling; you did almost all the work anyway so it should only be one okay?" He placed both hands on the sides of the tube; wrapping them around it. "Ready?" He gave the tube a hard yank and Logan immediately coughed; the tube came out with a hallow-popping sound. Kendall rushed over to the side of his friend grabbing his IV free hand once again.

"Alrighty! Good job. Now…Lemme check to see if there's any serious damage." The nurse pulled out a flashlight and gestured for Logan to open his mouth.

"Hmm…Looks like you scraped it up pretty bad back there. Nothing too serious though. Let me go get you some ice-chips and I'll ask about getting Tylenol for the situation going on in the back of your throat." The male nurse laughed; Kendall wasn't quite sure why because this, was not funny. The two boys watched as the nurse walked towards the door, before leaving he added, "Also I'll check with the doc about getting that tube out of your nose. Looks pretty uncomfortable."

Kendall made a face. "What a freak." He turned to Logan, and smiled. "Hey, you okay now?" Logan opened his mouth to talk and made a sound that almost sounded like a word until, he was turned around and puking all over the white bed sheets and the floor.

"Shit." Kendall watched with worry as his small friend let loose his blacky, red-ish looking stomach contents. He rubbed circles on Logan's back while he tried to catch his breath. "I'm going to get someone to help clean this up, okay? I'll be right back." Logan nodded, forced tears still in his eyes.

About ten minutes later the room was mopped, the sheets were clean and Logan had a new gown on. He was sitting in his bed spooning ice chips into his mouth one by one; letting them melt on his tongue, waiting for the doctor to come and take out the annoying tube still taking up residence in his nose.

"Hey, where are James and Carlos?" Kendall looked at Logan for a moment taking in the fact that he looked a little concerned.

"Oh, they're okay. Just went to go get something to eat. You know Carlos." He laughed a bit before asking what he's been wanting to ask the majority of the time Logan's been awake.

"Loges?" Kendall asked warily.

"Uhm…Yeah?"

The tall blonde bit his lip a moment before getting down to business. "T-the doctor, he said…He said you had a lot of drugs in your system. That's why you were sick…D-do you-How did you get drugs in your system?" At first Kendall was sure Logan was going to hit him, he was sure he would take it offensively and be crying right about now or something. Logan wasn't though, he looked like he had been expecting this question the whole time.

Logan swallowed before answering. "I…I…M-met this guy at the party. We'd only been there a short time but already I was feeling pretty left out… I don't know…I was having a tough week."

"Logan,_ no_." Kendall's eyes widened before tears started welling up. "You…You know better."

"He just-He said they would make me feel better! You don't…You don't even know Kendall." Logan let a few tears fall and turned away from his friend. Kendall couldn't even begin to explain what he was feeling at that moment. Logan did this, he took drugs _willingly_. Kendall didn't know what to think right now; he got up from where he was sitting and walked out the door, leaving a crying friend in the wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Jsyk; that wasn't a cliff hanger. Least, I don't think it was…. Anyway! I hope you liked it…A little bit. Sorry this is taking so long to get done, should be done by like Saturday. YEEE! Review please! <strong>


End file.
